With You
by demonnicfox
Summary: "Ion-sama…" tangan mungilnya tergerak, berusaha meraih uluran tangan tersebut. Tidak henti-hentinya dia menyebutkan nama orang tersebut. Air mata haru mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya. [Semi-Canon/Based on Anime] RnR?


Arietta menjerit, seiring dengan terjatuhnya tubuh mungil miliknya dari tubuh seekor liger yang terlihat seperti seekor harimau, ibunya sejak dia masih bayi dulu. Kini tubuh mungil si pemilik surai merah jambu pengendali para monster itu tergeletak di tanah. Serangan yang diberikan oleh monster boneka milik Anise telah membuatnya lama kemudian, pengasuhnya sejak kecil juga kini terjatuh, tepat di sebelahnya. Kemudian liger harimau tersebut berusaha bangun, setidaknya kemudian dia mulai berjalan pelan, hendak menghampiri anak asuhnya yang merupakan seorang manusia, berbeda dengannya, tetapi apa boleh buat, niatnya terbatalkan. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis dalam pertarungan, membuatnya langsung terjatuh kembali, dan tidak bergerak lagi.

Kini dia melihat semuanya, dengan iris mata bewarna scarlet kepunyaannya itu. Iris mata yang menggambarkan kepribadiannya sebagai seorang gadis yang pemalu.

"Mama…" panggilnya lirih saat menoleh ke arah liger harimau—ibunya yang kini sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya, kemudian mengalihkan juga pandangannya ke arah liger-liger lain miliknya yang juga sudah tidak berdaya di sana.

"Semuanya…"

"Maafkan aku…" satu kalimat terpenting yang hendak Arietta ucapkan kepada ibu, dan teman-temannya.

"Maaf… Semua ini justru malah membahayakan kalian…" ucapnya lagi. Air mata kini sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata scarletnya, membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur untuk sesaat. Luke, Tear, Guy, Natalia, Jade, Anise yang merupakan lawannya sendiri, dan Largo, yang dia minta untuk menjadi penentu dalam duelnya dengan Anise, menjadi saksi bisu, bahwa dirinya menangis. Juga, mungkin mereka jugalah yang akan menjadi saksi bisu yang menyaksikan kematian salah satu dari enam dewan jendral tersebut.

Arietta mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap ke atas. Air matanya kini sudah menetes, tetapi sesudah itulah dia merasakan pipi kirinya basah. Bukan, ini bukan air mata. Untuk sesaat, Arietta menoleh. Entahlah, ini mimpi atau bukan. Atau ini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Dua ekor liger miliknya dengan ukuran tubuh yang sama saat dia temui waktu dia kecil dulu. Yang satu berada di sisi kirinya, yang tadi menjilat pipinya, dan yang satunya lagi berada di sebelah kanannya.

"I-Ion-sama…" dengan lirih, Arietta mengucapkan nama Pendeta Gereja Lorelei itu. Kemudian dia mengarahkan manic scarletnya ke depan, dan kini yang dia lihat adalah para ligernya yang lain, liger harimau ibunya, juga sesosok orang yang baru saja dia sebut namanya. Ion. Ekspresinya yang semula sudah terlihat muram, penuh dengan penyesalan, kini berubah menjadi lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, sekaligus ekspresi penuh haru. Ion tersenyum, ke arahnya. Tidak lupa, sang Pendeta Lorelei mengulurkan tangannya, ke arah salah satu pemain antagonist merah jambu itu, membuatnya sedikit terbelalak, bahagia.

"Ion-sama…" tangan mungilnya tergerak, berusaha meraih uluran tangan tersebut. Tidak henti-hentinya dia menyebutkan nama orang tersebut. Air mata haru mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ion-sama…" tampaknya ini yang terakhir kalinya dia menyebut, sampai kemudian tangannya berhasil meraih uluran tangan Ion, dan tangannya kembali terjatuh ke bawah, dengan lemas. Kini Arietta tinggallah sebuah raga kosong, dengan mata terpejam damai, tanpa jiwa yang mengisi raganya. Mari, kita lihat beberapa saksi bisunya. Tampaknya mereka mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan gadis mungil ini. Terutama oleh salah satu dari saksi bisu tersebut yang sebaya dengannya, yang tidak lain adalah lawannya sendiri, tadi.

"A-Arietta…" ujar Anise, dengan nada cukup bergetar. Ekspresi menyesal sendiri juga terlukis pada wajahnya yang biasa melukiskan sikap keras kepalanya itu. Baru saja satu langkah dia tempuh, untuk menghampiri tubuh lawannya itu, tetapi si penentu langsung menghentikannya.

"Diam, Anise" ujar si penentu, Largo.

"Tidak layak merasa kasihan kepada lawanmu sendiri" ujar si tubuh besar itu. Meskipun dia dan Arietta adalah sesama anggota dewan jendral, Largo tetap berani berkata demikian, agar Anise tidak lagi menunjukkan kesedihannya kepada Arietta. Anise diam, kini giliran si tubuh besar itu yang menghampiri Arietta, mengangkat tubuh mungil Arietta.

"Tekad Arietta sangat besar dalam mengadakan duel ini. Dia sudah menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya. Dia juga memiliki sebuah maksud tersendiri hingga berani mengadakan duel. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan kembali, bertarung melawan kalian" kemudian Largo beranjak pergi, meninggalkan para saksi bisu tersebut.

"Arietta…" seberapa besar Arietta membenci dirinya, seberapa persen tingkat persaingan mereka, Anise tetap tidak tega melihat kondisi Arietta. Dia telah membunuhnya. Dia telah membunuh Arietta.

"Anise" sebuah tangan hinggal di pundak kecilnya, membuat Anise yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya menoleh kebelakang.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih. Aku yakin, bagaimana pun juga, sekarang Arietta sudah tenang, kan?" ujar Luke, seakan menenangkan Anise, dan meyakinkan gadis mungil itu. Ya, tidak ada salahnya juga bila Luke mengatakan demikian. Anise masih terdiam. Kini dia menoleh, ke arah teman-temannya. Terlihat sebuah senyuman tipis terulas pada masing-masing bibir teman-temannya. Senyuman tipis yang sangat meyakinkannya. Kemudian dia memutar kepalanya, kembali menatap Luke.

"Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi, Anise?" seru Luke, menunggu jawaban Anise.

"Ah… Tugas kita juga masih banyak loh…" kini giliran Guy yang angkat bicara, sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ekspresi Anise pun mulai berubah kembali menjadi ceria, kemudian mengangguk dengan semangat.

Di sisi lain, dengan para liger-nya, Arietta menggenggam erat tangan Ion, dan berjalan, bersama-sama.

"_Ion-sama… Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah lagi"_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**RnR, please? **

* * *

><p>AN : Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, ya emang intinya ini terinspirasi dari anime sendiri, meskipun mungkin ada perbedaan sedikit, keliatannya? Jadi, saya masukin fic ini sebagai Semi-Canon fict. Jujur. Awalnya saya sendiri gak seneng sama Arietta, tapi pas nonton pas bagian ini, entah kenapa saya jadi cukup suka sama dia. Entah kenapa, sama kasian banget gitu nasibnya. Apalagi masa lalu dia pas sama Ion dulu. Oke, sekian deh ^J^


End file.
